


C'mere, Benny

by DJMarcAndre



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMarcAndre/pseuds/DJMarcAndre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And people think Tyler's the stubborn one in the relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'mere, Benny

Tyler really shouldn’t have stormed off, he’s matured since Boston, but if he had to stand there and argue with Jamie for another second he was afraid he would have ended up saying something he was bound to regret.

So he stormed out, slamming the door behind him as he went. That was three hours ago and he’s cooled off since then. It just really bothers him how much Jamie worries every time Marchy comes in to visit, afraid he’s gonna go out and do something stupid.

“Jamie?” He calls, noticing how quiet the house was and looking around for any sign of Jamie.

It’s only when he comes back inside from checking the backyard that he sees the giant head of a dog poke out of Jamie’s room, spotting Tyler and disappearing again back into the room.

‘ _Oh_.’ Tyler thinks, shaking his head. He should have known Jamie would take the arguing to heart and probably the blame too. (It had been his fault but Tyler could have dealt with it better rather than calling Jamie an asshole.) Causing him to stress out enough that he’d turn into the giant dog Tyler had only seen a handful of times since his move to Dallas.

So he’s not really surprised when his suspicion is confirmed when he comes face to face with the tail end of a Bernese Mountain dog sticking out from under Jamie’s bed, or rather Jamie’s tail and paws sticking out from under the bed as the dog tries to wiggle his way further under the bed. He stops when Tyler stops.

It makes Tyler feel all the more guilty.

“Jamie,” He says softly, letting out a small sigh. The tail starts wagging a little but then Jamie’s back to trying to wiggle under the bed and away from Tyler.

He was going to remind Jamie later on that Dog-Him was _way_ more stubborn than Tyler’s stress form.

“Jamie, I’m sorry.” He starts, knowing that was the only way to get the dog to listen him. “I know you were only worried about me.” He continues, planting himself on the floor by the foot of the bed, a couple feet from where he hears Jamie panting. That being the only sign that Jamie was paying attention to him.

“But,” He adds, getting on his belly to finally look at the giant dog. “But, I’m an adult and Marchy’s my friend, so whether you like it or not I’m gonna hang out with him when he comes in to town. I’m not saying I’m not gonna drink and pull some stupid shit, but I’m saying I’ll call you if anything happens.” He finishes, waiting for Jamie to say something and only getting a giant snort for his troubles. He’s going to take that as Jamie accepting his apology and his terms.

If this wasn’t such a private moment he’d have his phone out and snap a picture or two, maybe take a video, to show everyone that he wasn’t the stubborn one in the relationship. But he loves Jamie too much to be a dick.

He knows there’s only one way to get Jamie out from under the bed and end this whole stubbornness in its tracks.

“Benny.” He coos, taking a different approach now and assuming it was working by the sound of Jamie’s tail thumping happily. He was too easy sometimes.

“C’mere, Benny.” He coos, smirking a little at the scrape of paws and a little whine when Jamie scrambles to get out from under the bed and laughing when the giant ball of fur tackles him in a flurry of slobbery kisses. It’s only when the kisses stop that Jamie whines a little, giving him an ashamed look.

“Yeah, you’re forgiven too.” Tyler gives in, ruffling his ears as Jamie smiles, panting happily as he plops down on him and refusing to move for the next couple of minutes.

When he finally gets Jamie off of him, he immediately hops onto the bed and gives Tyler the best puppy dog eyes he could manage. And for someone with two dogs of his own Tyler caves pretty quickly, climbing up onto the plus bed and plops down allowing Jamie to curl up with him again, this time keeping his head on Tyler’s stomach until he nods off.

Tyler wakes up because he suddenly feels very hot and he figures out why when he blinks his eyes open sleepily and comes face to face with a snoring back-to-normal Jamie, who, in his sleep, has thrown an arm and leg over the still fully clothed Tyler, holding him close.

He can’t help but smile, reaching up and giving his hair a playful tug. “Idiot.” He murmurs as Jamie gives a little grunt, cuddling closer, close enough for Tyler to peck him on the lips.

“Love you.” Jamie mutters, not opening his eyes but tugging him closer until he’s comfortable again.

“Love you too, Benny.” He coos, snickering until Jamie pinches him and quickly switching to giggling.

They were gonna be alright.


End file.
